Using online monitoring data for predicting when a chemical species involved in a time-dependent process arrives at a certain property allows for more precise control and efficiency of such processes. Some examples of time-dependent processes are predicting when filling a gas tank will reach a certain level or will run dry under given consumption conditions, when individual reactants being mixed will form a desired composition, when a drying substance or material will reach a certain humidity level, when an active battery will be fully drained, when a chemical reaction will reach a desired state, and so on.
Monitoring the properties of chemical species during time-dependent processes is of growing importance for process control in the polymer, natural product, biotechnology, and other sectors. Improved systems and methods for controlling the properties of a chemical species during time-dependent polymerization processes are disclosed herein.